Maybe This Time It Will Be Different
by Chaosreaper14
Summary: Sora's family move to Twilight Town, another one of the many location changes he's had to endure. He's been very quiet during school, and will someone at his new school help him change that? AU Sora's POV. Chapter 5 is up!
1. New friend

**Hmm…I figured I'd write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Don't know why. So we'll carry on with it and see how it goes :D. And yes. It's AU, and the characters are in High School. Everyone seems to like it when the characters are in high school, especially when the main character is new. I do at least XD**

**Also: I don't own anything affiliated with Kingdom Hearts. Though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friend.**

I stared at the building that would be a second home for the next year: Radiant Garden High School. Damn my parents and their damned jobs. Almost every year they were required to move to another location, without any input from me, the one who would be affected the most by these frequent changes.

Once again I would be the new kid. Known by none. But I figure I'm already used to it, seeing as I've changed schools almost ten times in the past three years. I can only hope that we stay here in Twilight Town until I graduated. I hope that looked extremely dim. I grasped the handle of one of the doors and made my inside of the school.

Guess I'll familiarize myself with the school…I doubt it will help though, I'll probably be gone in a month or two. 

I began to walk around the school a bit when I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Hey Ro-" I turned around and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes. "Oh sorry, I thought you someone else."

I said nothing. I usually didn't talk unless it was to a teacher or some authority figure. I turned back around and kept walking. However, the girl I just ran…Erm, ran into me kept after me.

"I've never seen you around here before…Are you new?" I shot her glance out the corner of my eye. "I see," she seemed to know that anyway, "Well, I'm Naminé! Nice to meet you!" She extended her hand for a handshake.

"Sora…" I muttered and walked off.

Short no? But I'm tired and haven't had caffiene in forever. So my idea bank is all out of deposits. Hope you liked it.


	2. Just Like Everywhere Else

**Wheee! It's chapter two! Yay! I think I'll follow through all the way with this one!**

**Once again…I don't own anything affiliated with Kingdom Hearts…Curse you Square Enix!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just Like Everywhere Else.**

I did my best to avoid everyone's gaze, especially after my random encounter with Naminé. That wasn't too hard, seeing as everyone in the hallway was looking at somebody else. Everything was going the same as always, we'd see about that during first period.

I walked into my first class of the day: Physics with Auron Tawarawa. I tried to make my way to a desk without him seeing me, but I failed.

"Hey, new kid. Come stand up here," he said. I sighed and dropped my bag where I was going to sit and made my way to the front of the class.

_This will draw unnecessary attention, and all the girls will sigh and giggle like idiots._

The bell rang, and once everyone had taken a seat, Mr. Tawarawa introduced me to the class.

"Class, we have a new student today…"

_Three…_

"His name is Sora Tsukiko."

_Two…_

"I expect all of you to be nice to him and if anything, befriend him."

_One…_

After he had finished, I heard all of the girls trying to stifle their giggling and heard some whispers among them. I walked back to my desk with all eyes on me. I could tell most of the guys hated me, and all of the girls loved me. I didn't really care, I would most likely be gone by the end of the month. I had noticed that Naminé was in this class. Something about her casual friendliness made me uncomfortable.

I could feel that we were going to have more than one encounter throughout the day.

**Chapter 2 is done! Whooo. Once again, fairly short, but whatever. That means I can update faster. And leave you guys wanting more :D.**


	3. You Can't Change Me, Stop Trying

**Chapter 3 yo. They're getting longer and starting to get chock full of goodness!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: You Can't Change Me, Stop Trying.**

The rest of first period was rather boring, just a lecture and a mediocre homework assignment. The bell rang, and I hastily ran out the door and made my way to my second period, which was with Mrs. Lulu Sandoval. However, I knew she was following me and was looking at my back.

"You really need to look friendly and talk a little more, ya know?" Naminé said. I kept silent and kept walking. "You're going to Lulu's class aren't you? That's great! I have that same class!"

Upon entering, I came to the same predicament as last period. After the introduction, I could only see one seat open, and it was next to Naminé, and what I'm guessing to be her friends.

_She's a clever one she is._

I noticed a red-head sitting in front of me. Even though I was staring at the back of her head, something about her intrigued me. I stared at the back of her head until the bell rang for lunch.

The plan for lunch was simple: Get my food, sit in a place nobody would talk to me, and go on about my day. A certain pesky someone would trash that plan completely. I was almost to my selected destination when-

"HEY SORA!" Naminé waved me over. I kept walking, but she quickly ran over to me and pulled me over to the table she and her friends were sitting at. I had no choice, either I go quietly, or I rip my arm away from her grasp and cause my lunch to topple over, drawing even more attention.

I dropped my tray on the table and sat. I noticed the red head from before, along with some more people I had in my past two classes. A fairly tall, silver-haired boy with neck length hair; a short, spikey haired blonde boy; a brunette with unique eyes, and another guy.

Upon looking at the last guy, I felt like I was looking at a mirror. His hair wasn't the same color, but it was sure fairly close. He looked almost exactly like me, which was very very creepy. This is who Naminé must've mistaken me for. I dropped my gaze to my tray.

"Anyway," Naminé said, "that over there is Riku, next to him is Tidus and his girlfriend Yuna, and this is my boyfriend Roxas. Oh! And that's Kairi over there." They all gave a brief hello, and resumed to eating their lunches.

_Kairi…what a pretty name._

"You should really talk more," Roxas said, "Your silence almost seems unnatural."

"Haha. You got that right!" Riku agreed, "We're all going over to the mall for sea-salt ice cream after school, wanna come?" I said nothing and kept staring at my tray. Riku stared at me with a puzzled look and just shrugged it off. "Well, if you want to come, feel free to." I glanced over a bit, and caught Kairi staring at me. She quickly looked away with a slight blush once she noticed my slight gaze. I got up and walked away, not having had anything to eat.

_Ugh. No lunch for me today. The rest of the day is going to drag on because I didn't eat. Kairi…What am I thinking! Even if there were any chance of a relationship, it wouldn't work! I can do without one._

Boy, am I a hypocrit.

**Chapter 3 is done! The chapters are getting long slowly but surely! Stay tuned.**


	4. Ice Cream Anyone?

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything affiliated with Square-Enix. Besides this story that is…

* * *

Chapter 4: Ice Cream Anyone?**

The rest of the day went smoothly. I just had English and Calculus. Two of my best subjects. The only thing that was left in my day was whether or not I go to the mall with my new acquaintances. Something told me not to become too attached with them, while something else told me to go. I decided to go, only because I had hoped that Kairi would be there.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? I just met her._

I didn't care what the reason was, but I just wanted to be able to see her. So immediately after school, I found myself at Twilight Town Mall. I wandered around the mall until I found the food court. I didn't bother to look at the directory, I prefer figuring things out as I go. I glanced around for a bit, and found the six lunch-mates standing in front of Uncle Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hey! Look who decided to show up!" Riku ran over and dragged me over. The clerk behind the counter turned around.

"What can I get you today?" He asked.

"Seven bars of sea-salt ice cream!" Tidus said enthusiastically. I began to reach for my wallet when Riku stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." He assured me. We all got our ice cream and pulled tables together so we could all sit together. Tidus and Roxas sat across from Yuna and Naminé. I sat next to Riku, and Kairi sat…across from me.

"So where did you come from Sora?" Naminé asked.

"Traverse Town," I murmured. They all looked at me dumbstruck.

"He speaks!" Roxas exclaimed. I let out a small laugh, making them look even more astounded.

_They've been the only ones who have been able to make me laugh…Maybe…they really could be my friends._

"Well, what now?" Kairi asked after we had all finished our ice cream.

"I know!" Yuna said, "We can go shopping!" The three girls all giggled in agreement. The rest of the guys and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We walked around a bit, until we saw Victoria's Secret rising in front of us.

"This isn't going to be good," I heard Tidus mutter. The girls were almost inside when they noticed we weren't behind them. They all turned around and stared at us.

"Aw, come on! It won't hurt for you guys to come in with us!" Kairi said. Riku, Roxas, and Tidus took a step back. Before I could step back too, it was too late. They swarmed me and began to drag me inside.

"Nooooo!" I pleaded, but they wouldn't hear it. Before I was in, I could hear Riku say something.

"He's a dead man."

I did the best I could to cover my obvious embarrassment. They made it worse by asking my opinion on what the thought looked good on them.

"Ooh! What about this one Sora?" Yuna giggled. I didn't move, nor did I say anything. I just stared at the floor, while they all made get redder with each question and article of lingerie they showed me. Yuna and Kairi ran farther into the store, and Naminé pulled me away into a place they couldn't see us.

"You can see it, can't you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said, still flushed with embarrassment.

"Kairi is what I'm talking about. You mean to tell me you can't tell that she has a crush on you?" I was shocked. I mean…I had expected it, but I didn't think it was possible. We just met!

"But…we just met!" I blurted. "I mean, we know nothing about each other, and you mean to tell me that she like me?"

"Yes, and I can tell _you _like her too." I looked to the ground doing my best to hide my red face. "You were staring her all through second period today! Not to mention how many times you trying to sneak a glance at her while we were eating ice cream."

Oh…She's good.

"But I- I mean- Uh…Uh I've gotta go!" I stammered as I began to run out of the store. I saw the guys sitting on a bench and ran over to them.

"Sora! You're alive!" Tidus said.

"I would've never survived that. You get major kudos for that man. Major kudos." Roxas said. I ran my hand through my chocolate spikey hair.

"Yeah well, I'm just awesome like that."

By the time we all left the mall, it was already 10 PM. My parents didn't really care, even though I had school the next day. They thought it was good that I had friends for once. I made my way upstairs to my room, and plopped on my bed. So many thoughts were running rampant in my mind right now.

_Kairi likes…me? I still can't believe it. Now I can't even look in her direction without turning into a tomato. Not to mention, they're the first people in a while to make me talk and break me out of my shell. I knew you were trouble when I first saw you Naminé._

I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep.

**Oooh. Sora knows Kairi likes her. Not to mention he's actually talking now! I wonder what'll happen next! Will Sora have some near death experience? Will Kairi fall in love with someone else? Will Riku just hit Sora for no reason! I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet.**


	5. New Friend Take Two

**Riku: Punches Sora **

**Sora: Falls to the ground**

**Me: I told you he would get hit for no reason!**

**Riku: Shut up Dom! Punch**

**Me: Falls to the ground**

**On with Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: New Friend Take Two**

"_Beep beep beep!"_

_Damn that clock._

I reached my hand over and just randomly smashed the top of my alarm clock. After several hits, the evil noise quieted.

"Why couldn't the flow of time let me feel complete just a little longer?" I said into my pillow. If you hadn't guessed it yet, I was having a really nice dream. And yes, this dream involved Kairi and I.

_I like her more than I think I do…_

I could feel today would be better, and somehow worse. The fact that I was now talking would mean that I seem friendly. I was expecting swarms. Lots and lots of swarms. I imagined many of the girls at school to be fighting for my heart. Literally. I could also already tell that many of them would stop at nothing to call it theirs.

I picked out my outfit for the day: Baggy black cargo pants, a black spiked belt, a dark red shirt with some symbol on it, and black boots. Not the most colorful of outfits, and quite frankly I really didn't care. I proceeded to my bathroom and began my morning ritual. I brushed my teeth, and then took a quick hot shower. There was no need to do anything with my hair. It was cemented into it's look twenty-four-seven. I ran downstairs, grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you later!" I shouted as I shut the door. I could tell they were looking at each other with confused looks. I rarely said anything to them since we've been moving around so much.

I started my ten-minute walk when I heard a car stop next to me.

"Hey Sora! Get in!" I looked over and saw Roxas and Naminé. I climbed into the back of Roxas' Honda Civic and we drove off.

"So Sora, I hear from someone that you like Kairi," Roxas questioned.

"I uh- Er…" I couldn't think of anything to say. "No!"

"Heheh. Sure Sora. You keep telling yourself that and watch Kairi slip away." I felt somewhat annoyed when he said that.

…_Watch Kairi slip away…? What does he mean by that?_

"What are you getting at Roxas?" I inquired.

"What I'm getting at, is Kairi is one of the most attractive girls at our school. That being said, there are many guys who want her. And many who would want her for the wrong…intentions." I felt myself growing hot with anger.

"I…see." I finally said after several seconds.

Roxas pulled his car into the student parking lot, and we three made our way to the school courtyard. I could hear all most of the girls talking at me and burning holes into my back.

"You see! He can be friendly! I think I'm going to go say hi to him!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

Roxas and Naminé just laughed. These events were proving my thoughts that I made earlier about the subject.

Riku and Tidus were already in the courtyard. "Heeey! It looks like we broke you Sora!" Riku laughed.

"Yup…sure looks like that," I said smiling. We just hung out in the courtyard until Yuna and Kairi showed up. When Kairi came, I couldn't help myself and I stood up.

"Sora…" Kairi said. "Why are you standing up?" I just stared at her blankly for a second and immediately sat down. Everybody just started laughing at me. I could feel my face turning red. Kairi laughed some more.

"You're funny Sora."

"Why's that?" I asked stupidly.

"You're ears turn red when you're embarrassed!" She just laughed even harder. So did everyone else. My eyes went wide with panic and I quickly covered my ears and ducked my head down.

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. None of us had the same classes today. (**A/N: The school runs on a block schedule. That means, they have certain classes one day, then different classes the next.**) In each of my classes, I could feel several eyes watching me. I didn't like it one bit. All of this attention was starting to get to me.

The final bell rang, and I really wanted to get home. I couldn't explain why. I felt like something was going to happen that I wasn't going to like. But before I could leave, Naminé pulled a ninja stunt and grabbed me from out of nowhere. She dragged me into the courtyard.

"Wait here," she said. So I did. After about five minutes or so, Kairi was dragged in to the courtyard too.

"See you guys later!" Naminé waved goodbye, and gave me a thumbs up sign.

_What's she thinking!_

"Er…Hi Kairi!" I said with a cheesy smile on my face. She just kind of stared at me. After several minutes of awkward silence, we finally sat down and started talking to each other. After about an hour of getting to know each other, Kairi said something that I would have never expected her to say.

"Sora…I know why Naminé dragged us out here," she said with her head down. I stared at her with a puzzled look on my face.

"What do you-"

"She thinks I like you," Kairi interrupted. "But she's wrong Sora. I just like you as a friend and nothing more." She started to walk off. "Bye Sora, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I watched her walk off. I just stood there. I didn't say anything to her. I was too shocked. I just felt the weight of my heart in my stomach. Then she had the nerve to say 'See you tomorrow!' Ugh. After finally coming to terms with what just happened, I walked home.

It was dark by the time I made it back to my house. Naminé was sitting on my porch. I'm guessing to ask me how her little 'arrangement' went.

"Hey Sora, how'd it go?" She asked eagerly.

I shot her an angry glare before I slammed my front door in her face.

**Oooh. Not exactly what you expected huh? Heh. I'm good with these kinds of turn-arounds. I will tell you that…you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how things will turn out!**


End file.
